Antes que seja tarde
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Presente de aniversário para Madam Spooky. Um homem frio e sentimentos. Era assim que Narumi Ayumu era conhecido, e era assim que pretendia levar sua vida, até que um acidente e três fantasmas resolvem lhe mostrar como a vida pode ser bela.


**Antes que seja tarde**

_Resumo: 'Baseado em Um conto de Natal'. Um homem frio e sentimentos. Era assim que Narumi Ayumu era conhecido, e era assim que pretendia levar sua vida, até que um acidente e três fantasmas resolvem lhe mostrar como a vida pode ser bela. _

_Nota da autora: Este é meu presente de aniversário para Madam Spooky. Mais uma vez felicidade pra você! _

_Ah, a expressão 'ladrão de pudim' foi criada pela Naru L, é uma longa história para que eu tente explicar aqui. XDDDD_

_Boa leitura. _

Era véspera de Natal. Para muitos era razão para comemorar, reunir amigos e família para uma ceia especial e troca de presente. Menos Narumi Ayumu se envolvia naquilo tudo. Não conseguia ser tocado pelo "espírito natalino". Para ele aquela era apenas mais uma data sem importância nenhuma. Um período comercial que servia para que o mundo capitalista lucrasse mais e mais.

Uma data que ele passaria sozinho, em seu apartamento em um dos melhores e mais luxuosos prédios da cidade.

Tinha tudo que queria. Uma boa moradia, um carro "do ano" e uma conta no banco de fazer inveja a qualquer um. Não precisa de natal em família para se sentir feliz.

Era isso que tentava mostrar aos outros. Era o que tentava convencer a si mesmo de que era o certo.

– Estou indo, Narumi – um rapaz avisou entrando na sala de repente e assustou-o um pouco. – Tenho que ir logo, Ryoko não gosta quando me atraso, e você sabe como são aqueles chutes dela.

– Tudo bem – Ayumu respondeu fingindo estar mais interessado no computador a sua frente. – Tenho que terminar de catalogar alguns casos que já foram resolvidos e continuam constando aqui como 'em andamento'.

– Você trabalha demais – Kousuke disse balançando a cabeça. – Desse jeito vai acabar ficando louco! Por que não vai para casa?

– Não tem ninguém me esperando – Ayumu respondeu tranqüilo.

– Não sei como você consegue viver assim – Kousuke disse após revirar os olhos. – A cada dia você se tranca mais nesse seu mundinho frio.

– Eu não preciso dos conselhos de uma Blade Children – Ayumu retrucou e não conseguiu esconder sua irritação.

– Não estou dando conselhos! – o rapaz sorriu enquanto balançava levemente os ombros. – Pelo menos as Bla-children são a minha família, posso contar com eles sempre, mas e você? O que tem para te apoiar? Uma hora ou outra você vai desabar e não vai ter nada em que você possa se sustentar para tornar a se levantar. Nem aquela garota louca te agüentou por muito tempo.

– Ela tinha a própria carreira para seguir – Ayumu disse completamente indiferente. – Além disso, como você mesmo disse, Hiyono é louca, o melhor que fizemos foi terminar nosso namoro.

– É, talvez ela fosse louca mesmo – Kousuke disse após girar os olhos. – Afinal, Hiyono era louca o suficiente para te amar.

Ayumu congelou ao ouvir isso, mas tentou fingir indiferença. Kousuke saiu da sala antes que Ayumu tivesse tempo de pensar em qualquer resposta.

"_Louca o suficiente para te amar..."_

Querendo ou não Ayumu tinha que admitir que em parte Kousuke estava certo. Hiyono nunca tivera o juízo perfeito... Namorar alguém como ele. Não conseguia entender os motivos pelos quais Hiyono dedicara tanto tempo naquela relação. Ayumu jamais se mostrara interessado, mas Hiyono sempre paciente fazia de tudo para que o namoro seguisse adiante.

Mas, como ele esperava que acontecesse, ela desistiu. Afastara-se dele. E Ayumu já a esquecera.

Ou pelo menos fingia ter esquecido.

Tentava não pensar em Hiyono, no que ela poderia estar fazendo, se já estava casada e com uma penca de filhos, mas era difícil uma vez que a via quase todos os dias nos noticiários na televisão. Ela estava sempre tão bonita... Ayumu balançou a cabeça para afastar tal pensamento da mente, e tentou voltar sua atenção para o computador. Mas volta e meia acabava se distraindo com outras bobagens e quando percebia já tinha interrompido a leitura.

Levantou, foi até a janela e abriu um pouco uma das cortinas. Já era noite alta, e o céu estava mais estrelado do que nunca.

– _Aquela estrela brilha muito, Narumi-san! – _a voz de Hiyono invadiu seus pensamentos e Ayumu se afastou rapidamente da janela irritado com suas lembranças.

Não precisava de ninguém. Poderia continuar vivendo muito bem sozinho!

Acabou chegando a conclusão de que era melhor ir para casa. Dormir. Esquecer que aquela noite era Natal e que todos estavam felizes e comemorando.

Foi até o estacionamento e jogou toda a papelada que ainda tinha para analisar no banco traseiro e entrou no carro. Entrou e deu partida no carro não se preocupando nem com o cinto de segurança nem em travar todas as portas do carro. Era verdade que já estava um pouco tarde, mas não se preocupava em andar sozinho por aquelas ruas pouco movimentadas.

Todos estavam comemorando, não estavam? Logo ele estaria em casa assistindo um dos filmes que passava naquelas seções especiais de Natal da TV a cabo. Ele já sabia todos os filmes e as falas decoradas, mas a falta do que fazer era maior, e pelo menos assistindo a um filme pararia de pensar bobagens.

Não precisava lembrar do seu passado. O presente. Apenas o presente era o que importava. Lembrar do passado era doloroso. Não precisava de lembranças tristes e que não tinham mais jeito.

Ayumu parou o carro quando viu o sinal ficar vermelho e ficou esperando impaciente que o verde tornasse a acender, mas antes que o sinal abrisse uma pessoa entrou no carro fazendo com que o rapaz se assustasse.

– Dirige, cara, dirige! – Ayumu segurou o volante com força quando sentiu uma adaga sendo apontada diretamente para a sua cintura.

– Se eu não quiser dirigir? – Ayumu perguntou sem tirar os olhos do sinal.

– Você vai ficar mais furado que um queijo suíço! – o bandido respondeu imprimindo mais força a adaga e fazendo com que Ayumu sentisse que ele estava falando sério.

Se ao menos pudesse pegar sua arma, mas estava no banco de trás junto com os papeis que tinha que ver. Para um investigador sério e respeitado ele estava se saindo muito mal! E a culpa era de quem? Daquelas malditas lembranças que haviam resolvido assombrá-lo aquela noite.

– Para onde? – Ayumu perguntou engatando a primeira e acelerando lentamente.

– Qualquer lugar, cara, qualquer lugar! – o bandido respondeu olhando para trás. Ayumu percebeu que ele parecia um tanto quanto desesperado demais.

Devia estar fugindo, e só queria que o levassem para longe dali, mas ele não sabia que havia entrado em um carro de um membro da polícia, e mesmo que não fosse sua obrigação, Ayumu iria prendê-lo.

Ele imprimiu maior velocidade para passar o sinal, mas ia passando as marchas do carro lentamente. Não tinha pressa, e mesmo sentindo a adaga contra o seu corpo. Já passara por situações muito piores. E talvez um pouco de ação em uma noite tão parada como aquela o deixasse mais animado.

Ficou rodando o que pareceu horas. O bandido era um rapazote. Não devia ter mais de vinte anos. Mas por mais novo que fosse ele não se distraia e continuava sempre atento observando cada curva e cada movimento de Ayumu.

– Pára esse carro ali! – o rapaz disse indicando um beco.

– Não precisa ficar tão nervoso, eu vou estacionar – Ayumu disse reduzindo as marchas. – Parece que as coisas não saíram bem como você queria.

– Não fala nada! Não fala! – ele exclamou tirando a chave do carro assim que Ayumu o desligou. – Desce!

Ayumu girou os olhos e abriu a porta. As ruas estavam escuras. Mas ele não achou isso tão ruim, pelo menos assim não teria que se preocupar com ninguém que resolvesse passar por ali àquela hora.

– Eu vou ficar com o carro e o que mais de valor você tiver aí! – o bandido disse com a adaga ainda erguida.

– Tudo bem, aqui está a minha carteira com cartões de crédito, cheques e dinheiro – Ayumu disse mostrando a carteira, depois a colocou no chão e esperou que o rapaz fosse apanhá-la.

Não demorou muito para que ele fosse, e Ayumu aproveitou o momento para dar um chute certeiro no rosto dele fazendo com que ele cambaleasse a caísse.

– Não achou que eu fosse aceitar se assaltado tão fácil assim, não é? – Ayumu perguntou irritado e deu um outro golpe no rapaz que tentava se levantar. – Pois fique sabendo que está preso! Não sei o que você fez antes, mas está por tentativa de roubo!

– Um tira? – rapaz murmurou incrédulo.

Ayumu pegou as algemas no carro e fez o movimento de que iria ajudá-lo a levantar para colocá-las, mas antes que ele tivesse chance foi pego de surpresa por uma rasteira que o levou ao chão também. Irritou-se por não ter previsto que o garoto poderia tentar algo daquele tipo, mas nem teve tempo de reagir, pois logo em seguida sentiu uma das mãos do bandido acertar em cheio o seu rosto.

– Vai se arrepender, tira! – ele exclamou atingindo Ayumu sucessivamente.

– Ora! Você entra no meu carro e sou eu que vou me arrepender? – Ayumu retrucou tentando empurrá-lo para longe. – Já tinha problemas demais antes de você aparecer!

Mas ele não pode concluir sua frase. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu a adaga perfurar seu abdômen. Logo estava perdendo uma grande quantidade de sangue. O garoto pareceu ficar confuso com o que havia feito, largou a adaga no chão olhando das suas mãos para o investigador caído.

– Eu não queria... – ele murmurou confuso e saiu correndo sem dizer mais nada.

Ayumu revirou os olhos e tentou se levantar, mas só então percebeu o quão fundo era o corte. Sentia sua visão enfraquecer a cada segundo, e se não fizesse nada iria morrer sozinho, em plena noite de natal.

"_Não que eu me importe com isso...", _ele pensou orgulhoso demais para admitir que estava sentindo medo.

Já se acostumara a estar sozinho.

Sempre fora assim.

Sempre.

– Está tão frio... – Ayumu murmurou mantendo os olhos fechados.

– NARUMI-SAN! – ele ouviu alguém exclamar o seu nome, mas perdeu completamente os sentidos sem conseguir reconhecer a voz que lhe chamava.

* * *

_Ayumu sentia o corpo leve. Era como se estivesse deitado em uma cama feita de algodão. Não sentia dor alguma. E estranhou isso. O corte que havia levado era muito profundo. Abriu os olhos e incomodou-se um pouco com a claridade do lugar. Demorou um pouco para que se desse conta de que não estava mais na rua escura onde havia sido alvo da tentativa de assalto. Era um campo. Um belo campo cheio de flores. _

– _Será que... Eu morri? – Ayumu se perguntou assustado. _

– _Ainda não! – ele assustou-se ao ouvir uma voz atrás de si e se estivesse de pé certamente teria caído ao ver Eyes Rutherford.Ele usava uma roupa preta como aquelas que sempre usava em um concerto, com um elegante sobretudo negro. Estava igual ao rapaz que Ayumu lembrava ter visto pela televisão dizendo que queria vê-lo. – Mas se você continuar nessa sua vida vazia e sem rumo não demorará muito para que você definhe. _

– _Ora! Não preciso da sua opinião, Rutherford! – Ayumu exclamou irritado._

– _Eu sou o fantasma do natal passado! – ele apresentou-se fazendo uma leve referencia. _

– _Fantasma do natal passado? – Ayumu repetiu erguendo a sobrancelha enquanto levantava. – Não me faça rir. _

– _Estou aqui para lhe mostrar o quanto você perdeu sua vida! Quão boa ela era antes que você resolvesse se fechar de vez no seu próprio mundo – Eyes continuou parecendo não ligar para os resmungos de Ayumu. – Eu, assim como o fantasma do natal presente, e o fantasma do natal futuro, tentaremos fazer com que você perceba o quanto a sua vida está errada, e se mesmo assim você continuar insistindo em continuar... Bem, você saberá depois o que acontecerá. _

– _Boa? A minha vida? – Ayumu repetiu revirando os olhos. _

_Eyes não disse nada. Apenas fez um sinal para que Ayumu o seguisse. Completamente a contra gosto ele foi. Bem que tentou falar alguma coisa, mas percebeu a paisagem ao seu redor começar a se modificar e ficou quieto sentindo-se extremamente confuso com aquilo tudo. _

_Logo não estavam mais no campo, mas em um apartamento. Não demorou muito para que Ayumu reconhecesse o apartamento de Hiyono. Era impossível não reconhecer aquela bagunça. _

– _Para que você me trouxe aqui? – Ayumu perguntou em um murmúrio. _

– _Apenas observe – Eyes respondeu sem se alterar. _

_Ayumu não queria. Sabia bem que dia era aquele. _

– Vamos nos atrasar, Narumi-san! – Hiyono exclamou terminando de colocar as sandálias. – Madoka-onee-san não vai gostar se chegarmos depois da meia noite!

– Ela nunca gosta de nada mesmo – Ayumu respondeu balançando os ombros. – Você sabe que eu não gosto de reuniões em família.

– Eu sei, mas prometemos a ela que iríamos – Hiyono exclamou colocando as mãos na cintura e assumiu uma postura autoritária que Ayumu simplesmente detestava.

– Nem sempre se pode cumprir todas as promessas – Ayumu disse sorrindo. Ele sabia que Hiyono ficava desarmada com aquele sorriso. Sempre, desde a escola, quando sorria para ela, Hiyono perdia completamente o rumo das palavras.

– Narumi-san é tão mau! – ela resmungou ainda um pouco aérea.

– Eu? – Ayumu riu enquanto balançava a cabeça. – Só não quero ir.

– E quer fazer o que? – Hiyono perguntou levantando-se e indo para perto dele. Ayumu sorriu observando-a longamente. Hiyono estava estonteante com aquele vestido vermelho, mas não tinha coragem de dizer isso a ela. – Comemorar a dois?

– Não seria uma má idéia – Ayumu retrucou enlaçando a cintura dela e dando-lhe um longo e apaixonado beijo.

Sentiu Hiyono estremecer em seus braços e não percebeu que estavam andando para trás, só se deu conta do que fazia quando sentiu o corpo dela sob o seu quando a fez se deitar na cama. Estava perdendo o controle das suas ações. Hiyono estava muito bonita com o vestido, mas logo começou a imaginá-la sem o mesmo, e isso fez com que seu corpo logo reagisse de uma forma que ele não esperava.

E não conseguia parar.

Sentiu os lábios dela desencontrarem os seus e seus olhares se cruzaram. Percebeu que ela estava um pouco corada, mas mesmo assim sorria e ofegava. Logo fez com que ele girasse o corpo e ficou por cima dele. Começou a abrir lentamente cada um dos botões da blusa que usava, e entre um botão e outro depositava um beijo na pele que ficava descoberta.

– Hiyono... – Ayumu murmurou segurando-a pelo braço. – Melhor parar.

– Por quê? – ela perguntou sorrindo enquanto continuava sua trajetória de beijos pelo corpo dele.

– Você não queria ir para a festa? – Ayumu retrucou um pouco mais urgente.

– Não me importo, Ayumu... – Hiyono murmurou sorrindo. – Quero que essa noite seja só nossa, como há tempos sonho que seja.

– _Por que você me está me mostrando essas coisas? – Ayumu exclamou irritado virando o rosto para não ver o que aconteceria a seguir, mas que ainda estava muito bem vivo em sua mente. – Eu não me importo com o que aconteceu! Não amo a Hiyono!_

– _Claro – Eyes disse maneando levemente a cabeça. – Pode tentar se convencer disso o quanto quiser, mas esse natal ainda está em seu coração. _

– _Foi a primeira vez que nós deixamos nos levar pelo desejo – Ayumu disse aborrecido. – Não é fácil esquecer isso, mas eu já mantinha esses pensamentos bem longe da minha cabeça! _

– _Ah, você quer que eu lhe mostre outro natal então? – Eyes perguntou erguendo a sobrnacelha levemente e ficando com uma expressão um pouco pensativa. _

– _Não! Eu quero que me deixe sair desse maldito sonho! – Ayumu retrucou irritado. Mas Eyes não o ouviu, e novamente a paisagem ao redor mudou, e Ayumu reconheceu o seu apartamento. _

– _Seu natal passado, Narumi – Eyes disse indicando as pessoas a sua frente. Ayumu não queria ver mais nada, e tentou não prestar atenção, mas o choro de Hiyono chegou aos seus ouvidos fazendo com que ele voltasse sua atenção para ela. _

– Como você pode não se importar! – Hiyono gritou desesperada. – Eu perdi o nosso filho! E você fica com essa expressão de indiferença!

– Foi uma fatalidade, Hiyono, o que você quer que eu diga? – Ayumu perguntou balançando a cabeça.

– Quero que me proteja, que me diga que tudo vai ficar bem! Que ainda vamos ter outros filhos! – Hiyono gritou e Ayumu percebeu que ela estava completamente descontrolada. – MAS VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTA COM NADA A NÃO SER VOCÊ MESMO!

– Não é verdade, eu também sinto o que aconteceu... – Ayumu disse, mas seu tom não mudara em nada. – Vem até aqui – ele disse estendendo os braços para dar um abraço a namorada.

– Não – Hiyono murmurou pegando a bolsa em cima da mesa e dirigiu-se até a porta. – Estou cansada disso tudo! Não preciso sofrer mais do que estou sofrendo. O nosso noivado, namoro, ou seja lá o que seja isso que vivemos, terminou, _Narumi-san_!

– Hiyono! – Ayumu exclamou, mas a jovem deixou o apartamento sem olhar para trás.

– _Você está aqui para me mostrar como a minha vida era boa, não é? – Ayumu perguntou após um suspiro. – Acho que isso não é uma coisa boa da minha vida. _

– _Você se sentiu feliz quando ela disse que havia perdido a criança – Eyes retrucou maneando levemente a cabeça. – Então, deve ser algo feliz. _

– _Claro que não é! – Ayumu retrucou exasperado. – Eu não fiquei feliz... Claro que a noticia me pegou de surpresa, mas eu não queria que ela perdesse a criança. _

– _Pense no que você sentiu quando ela te deu a noticia de que estava grávida e o que sentiu quando ela perdeu a criança – Eyes disse tranqüilo. – E então?_

– _Eu confesso que fiquei assustado em ser pai – Ayumu respondeu confuso. – Mas eu não desejei a morte da criança. _

– _Da criança, da criança... – Eyes repetiu maneando levemente a cabeça. – Essa criança não era seu filho? Seu e da mulher que você ama?_

– _Era, mas... – Ayumu começou a dizer, mas parou revirando os olhos. _

– _Você ainda a ama – Eyes disse bastante sério. – É tudo o que posso mostrar e dizer a você. Está em suas mãos decidir o que pensar e fazer com todas essas lembranças. _

_Ayumu não conseguiu dizer nada, pois o fantasma desapareceu e um grande clarão fez com que o rapaz não conseguisse ver mais nada ao seu redor. _

* * *

– Narumi-san! Narumi-san! – Hiyono exclamava exasperada. – Por favor, não me assuste, eu não gosto desse tipo de brincadeira, você sabe muito bem disso!

Mas Ayumu não respondia. Ela colocou uma das mãos sobre a testa do rapaz, e assustou-se ao constatar o quanto o corpo dele estava frio.

– Uma ambulância... – Hiyono murmurou procurando desesperadamente pelo celular. Quando finalmente o encontrou não conseguia discar o número da emergência de tão nervosa que estava. – Eu disse milhares de vezes para você não se arriscar em missões na rua! – Hiyono brigava com o rapaz esquecendo totalmente de que ele não podia ouvi-la, e que certamente se pudesse não estaria ligando para o que ela dizia. – Você não muda! Mau! Mau! – ela exclamou encostando sua cabeça no peito dele enquanto chorava descompassada.

Quando conseguiu se acalmar um pouco ligou para a emergência do hospital e pediu uma ambulância urgente. A enfermeira que atendeu pediu que Hiyono ficasse do lado dele, verificasse o pulso dele e ligasse novamente caso a ambulância demorasse mais de cinco minutos.

Assim que desligou o celular Hiyono tornou a olhar para o rapaz. Às vezes passava em frente ao prédio onde ele trabalhava e parava esperando que ele aparecesse na janela. Queria muito revê-lo, nem que por um minuto fosse, mas já tinham a avisado que depois do termino do namoro dos dois Ayumu havia se fechado mais e só vivia para o trabalho.

– Não vê que isso só faz com que eu sofra também? – Hiyono murmurou inclinando-se e depositou um leve beijo nos lábios dele. – Está fazendo um ano hoje, mas o tempo não me ajudou a te esquecer.

Ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele e tentou controlar as lágrimas. Como tinha saudades de sentir o corpo dele junto ao seu. Não queria que fosse naquelas circunstancias, é claro, até sorriria se ele acordasse e dissesse que tudo não passava de um susto. Mas, o corte parecia ser bastante profundo, a ponto de a cada segundo Hiyono sentir o corpo dele perder completamente o calor.

– Eu vou ficar aqui – Hiyono murmurou um pouco assustada. – Nada de ruim vai acontecer, eu prometo. Vamos comemorar o natal juntos.

* * *

_Demorou um pouco para que a claridade diminuísse. Ayumu tentava proteger os olhos, e assim que percebeu que a luz aos poucos diminuía e dava lugar a escuridão, tirou o braço do rosto. Ainda sentia aquela sensação de estar flutuando. Só esperava que Eyes não resolvesse aparecer novamente para lhe atormentar com cenas do seu passado. Já bastava o que havia visto e ouvido. _

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Narumi-san, a ambulância vai chegar logo – ele arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Hiyono. _Virou-se e quase caiu de susto ao ver a jovem abraçada ao seu corpo desfalecido na mesma rua em que o bandido tentara lhe assaltar. _

"_Agora eu devo ter morrido!", ele pensou atordoado. _

– _Quase lá, Narumi, quase lá – Ayumu revirou os olhos. _

– _É demais pra uma noite só! – o rapaz exclamou irritado. – Levo uma facada, depois Eyes aparece dizendo ser o fantasma do natal passado, faz com que eu veja um várias coisas dolorosas e agora aparece você para me atormentar também! Deviam ter combinado de aparecer de uma vez só, Kanone, assim me poupava os desgostos!_

– _Atormentar? – Kanone disse erguendo levemente a sobrancelha, depois começou a rir. – Imagine, Narumi, eu sou bem mais tranqüilo que o fantasma do natal passado. Vou lhe mostrar o seu natal presente, aliais, você já está vendo, não é? Ela parece bem desesperada, será que vai sentir se você morrer?_

– _Eu também não sei – Ayumu respondeu olhando novamente para Hiyono. _

– _Apaixonados são uns idiotas mesmo! – Kanone exclamou rindo. _

– _Do que está falando, seu ladrão de pudim maluco? – Ayumu resmungou irritado. _

– _Ladrão de pudim? – Kanone repetiu confuso. _

– _É outra história – Ayumu fez um gesto de impaciência. – Explique o que você quis dizer!_

– _Furtar pudim não é uma má idéia! – Kanone exclamou recomeçando a rir. Ayumu revirou os olhos. Ou Kanone havia ficado louco, ou estava querendo fazê-lo de bobo. _

– _Certo, não quer explicar não explique, mas você vai ficar conversando sozinho aí! – Ayumu disse fazendo o movimento de que iria dar as costas e sair dali. _

– _Não vê o estado dela? – Kanone perguntou fazendo com que Ayumu ficasse quieto. – Acha mesmo que ela não está preocupada? Se não estivesse te deixaria ao Deus-dará para morrer de uma vez. _

– _Ela não me procurou nesse ano – Ayumu murmurou balançando os ombros. _

– _Ah, claro, e por que ela haveria de procurar você? – Kanone ergueu a sobrancelha. – Foi você que a magoou, esperava que uma semana depois ela aparecesse alegre e saltitante dizendo que tudo tinha passado?_

– _Em outros tempos ela faria isso – Ayumu disse maneando a cabeça. _

– _Você disse bem: Em outros tempos! – Kanone falou fazendo um sinal de concordância. – Ela mudou, você não percebeu isso, ficou preso no seu próprio mundo e nem notou que sua namorada estava um pouco mais madura. No presente, ela não é a mesma Hiyono que você conheceu, ela amadureceu e muito depois do que aconteceu. _

– _Por que vocês não param de repetir que eu estou preso no meu mundo? – Ayumu exclamou perdendo a paciência. – É assim que eu vivo! Não preciso de Hiyono, nem de ninguém!_

– _Acho que você está precisando ver mais algumas coisas, Narumi – Kanone disse pensativo. – Será que não tem curiosidade em saber como sua cunhada e seu irmão estão passando o natal?_

– _Não! – Ayumu respondeu com convicção, mas Kanone sorriu e tudo ao redor começou a mudar novamente. Ayumu deu uma ultima olhada em Hiyono antes que ela desaparecesse. _

_Ayumu não conhecia o lugar para onde Kanone havia o levado. Olhou cuidadosamente para a mesa bem decorada e percebeu que havia muito do toque de Madoka naquela decoração. Ele não conseguia perdoar o fato da cunhada, que morara com ele tantos anos, ter deixado tudo de lado, sua carreira, sua vida, para seguir Kyotaka quando ele reapareceu após um longo tempo sem dar noticias. Era como se Ayumu não fizesse parte da vida dos dois. _

– Daqui a pouco eles vão começar a chegar! – Madoka disse contente.

– Sim – Kyotaka sorriu para ela enquanto segurava uma de suas mãos e depositava um leve beijo nela. – Vai ser um natal divertido.

– Ah, sempre é bom reunir os amigos! – Madoka falou animada. – Alguns só encontramos essa época do ano, é bom para colocar tudo em dia!

– Claro – Kyotaka disse, mas Ayumu percebeu que o tom dele mudara e Madoka parecera perceber também.

– O que houve? – ela perguntou preocupada.

– Fico pensando em como o Ayumu está – Kyotaka disse balançando levemente a cabeça. – Achei que ao nos afastarmos ele poderia aprender a se virar sozinho, pelo visto ele aprendeu, mas não queria que ele tivesse se afastado tanto. Nunca aceitou os convites que deixei para vir passar o natal ou qualquer outra data aqui.

– Você sente falta do seu irmão, não é? – Madoka perguntou com um pesar na voz. – Acho que em parte é minha culpa, não o criei muito bem.

– Claro que não é sua culpa, Madoka – Kyotaka disse rapidamente. – Eu que não fui um bom irmão, sempre ausente, Ayumu tem razão em não gostar de mim.

_Ayumu observou a cunhada abraçar o irmão. Ele e Kyotaka jamais haviam parado para conversar sobre o que acontecera. Jamais perguntara a ele o motivo pelo qual ele desaparecera e depois voltara como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era pedir demais para que ele aceitasse tão facilmente. _

– _Aposto que você não sabia da parte "Ao nos afastarmos ele poderia aprender a se virar sozinho" – Kanone disse fazendo uma pequena imitação de Kyotaka. Ayumu revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços. _

– _Aonde você quer chegar com tudo isso? – ele perguntou aborrecido. _

– _Ah... – Kanone levou uma das mãos ao queixo e fingiu estar pensativo. – Um pedido de desculpas seu, talvez..._

– _MEU? – Ayumu gritou revoltado. – Ele que some e sou eu que tenho que pedir desculpas!_

– _Saber perdoar é uma grande virtude – Kanone disse balançando levemente a cabeça. – E como você pode ver, ele é seu irmão e sente sua falta. _

– _Que triste para ele – Ayumu resmungou após um suspiro de cansaço. – Eu não sinto a menor falta dele. _

– _Claro – Kanone disse olhando distraidamente para a mesa. – Assim como você não sente falta daquela menina que estava chorando naquela rua. _

– _Exatamente! – Ayumu retrucou e desta vez não conseguiu repetir seu tom de convicção, mas logo percebeu que Kanone estava mais interessado na mesa do que nele. _

– _Será que... – ele começou a perguntar com um leve sorriso. – Furtar bolo é tão grave quanto furtar pudim? _

_Ayumu girou os olhos. Um fantasma louco, era isso que haviam mando. _

_Ele iria dizer isso ao fantasma do natal presente, mas antes que ele sequer abrisse a boca tudo girou e a visão de Madoka e Kyotaka desapareceu. _

_A ultima coisa que Ayumu viu foi Kanone fazendo o movimento de que iria pegar um pedaço de bolo que estava na mesa._

– _Não esqueça que perdoar é uma virtude, Narumi – ele disse fazendo um leve aceno. _

* * *

Hiyono encostou-se a parede do quarto sentindo suas pálpebras pesarem. Estava exausta. Jamais imaginara que fosse ter uma noite de natal tão agitada. E decididamente ela não estava preparada para aquele tipo de emoções.

Ayumu parecia estar bem. Pelo menos os médicos afirmaram que o corte não havia atingido nenhum órgão. Isso a deixou mais tranqüila. E eles também haviam imaginado que ela fosse esposa dele e permitiram que ela ficasse no quarto em que ele estava de observação.

– Que ironia, não é? – Hiyono murmurou após um bocejo. Olhou para o relógio. Era quase meia noite. Ela levantou e se aproximou da cama com cautela. E assim que deu meia noite ela inclinou-se e deu um leve beijo na testa dele. – Feliz Natal, Narumi-san...

– Hiyo... – ele murmurou com a voz fraca. Ela assustou-se e afastou-se rapidamente. O viu abrir os olhos e fitá-la por um segundo antes de fechá-los novamente e voltar a ficar inconsciente.

– Narumi-san? – Hiyono o chamou tocando-o levemente. – Você não tem jeito! Gosta de me assustar! – ela murmurou com um leve sorriso, e sentou-se ao lado da cama enquanto começava a tagarelar sobre o que iriam fazer quando ele acordasse.

– _Louca... – Ayumu murmurou revirando os olhos quando a imagem de Hiyono tagarelando no quarto do hospital apareceu assim que ele abriu os olhos. Queria ter ficado consciente para dizer isso a ela, mas a dor ainda era quase impossível de suportar, e acabara perdendo os sentidos novamente. _

_Mas logo Ayumu se flagrou com um sorriso nos lábios. Jamais imaginara que um dia Hiyono voltaria a falar com ele, tinha que admitir que sentia falta das conversas sem fim dela. Claro que jamais teria coragem de admitir, mas ainda amava muito aquela desmiolada, e faria qualquer coisa por ela. _

_Mas seria melhor deixar tudo como estava. Hiyono não merecia sofrer mais. _

– _Narumi! – ele quase pulou de susto ao ouvir uma voz chamando-o de forma bastante. _

– _Droga! – ele exclamou irritado. – Que mania estúpida de aparecer do nada! _

_O rapaz virou-se para ver qual das Bla-chidren havia resolvido aparecer para lhe atormentar e ergueu a sobrancelha ao ver a pessoa com um capuz. Lembrava até de uma certa forma as imagens que a morte costumava ter._

– _Só falta a foice... – Ayumu murmurou revirando os olhos. _

– _Se quiser eu vou pegar e acabamos de uma vez com isso – a pessoa disse e por alguma razão Ayumu achou que ela estava feliz demais._

_Ele aproximou-se e levantou levemente o capuz e logo percebeu pelo sorriso dela que se tratava de Rio._

– _Perfeito... – Ayumu resmungou revirando os olhos. – Só faltava a maníaca por ursos de pelúcia! _

– _Ninguém é pior que ela quando se trata de ursos – Rio disse indicando Hiyono com a cabeça. _

– _É, tem razão – Ayumu foi obrigado a concordar. _

– _Sou o fantasma do Natal futuro! – Rio disse puxando o capuz para cima da cabeça novamente. – Estou aqui para lhe mostrar um dos seus natais futuros. _

– _Vai mesmo? – Ayumu perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. – E você pode? Não sei o que de interessante pode haver no meu futuro. _

_Rio estalou os dedos e logo o quarto do hospital desapareceu. Ayumu sentiu um arrepio lhe correr a espinha ao perceber o lugar sombrio no qual se encontravam. _

_Um cemitério. _

_Pela primeira vez ele sentiu medo. Falara tanto em morte com os outros fantasmas, e não esperava que o último fantasma fosse lhe mostrar um futuro tão sombrio. _

– _Por aqui – Rio disse fazendo um sinal para que ele a seguisse. _

_Ayumu estava tão atordoado que não retrucou. A cada passo que dava tinha mais medo do que iria ver. O lugar parecia abandonado, e o final de tarde dava um aspecto muito mais triste ao lugar. Estava distraído quando viu um vulto em frente a um dos túmulos. E arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que se tratava de Hiyono. _

_Ela usava um vestido preto, os cabelos estavam presos em um coque, e em uma das mãos segurava um lenço. Com a outra mão ela segurava a mãozinha de uma criança. _

– _Mamãe... – ela resmungava aborrecida. – Por que eu tenho que vir até aqui com a senhora?_

– _Reze para o amigo da mamãe, Ayame – Hiyono disse paciente. – Hoje é aniversário de morte dele. _

– _A senhora gostava dele? – Ayame perguntou curiosa. – Olha que o meu pai vai ficar com ciúme! _

– _Hizume não tem ciúme nem dos vivos, imagine dos mortos, Ayame – Hiyono disse revirando os olhos. – Ayumu foi uma boa pessoa, aconteceram muitas coisas, ele acabou morrendo em uma missão da policia. Ele tinha um gênio muito difícil, mas apesar de tudo eu gostava muito dele. _

– _O papai vai ficar com ciúmes! – Ayame repetiu batendo o pé no chão. _

– _Mas que coisa, menininha! – Hiyono balançou a cabeça, depois a pegou no colo. – Vamos pra casa, Hizume não vai gostar se chegarmos tarde. _

– _Isso... Isso não é verdade! – Ayumu murmurou atordoado. – Não pode ser. Você está querendo apenas me deixar confuso, mas não está dando certo porque... Porque eu não gosto da Hiyono!_

– _Você não se cansa de repetir isso? – Rio perguntou revirando os olhos. – Você está roxo de raiva, ciúme... _

– _Não estou! – Ayumu teimou. _

– _Está... _

– _Não..._

– _Você vai parar de discutir comigo ou quer que eu mostre como a Hiyono e o marido dela fizeram aquela menina? – Rio perguntou irritada. _

– _Tá, tudo bem – Ayumu disse apressadamente. – Eu estou com ciúmes! Mas não devia estar afinal de contas nada disso é verdade!_

– _As pessoas têm diversos futuros – Rio disse após um suspiro. – Eles vão sumindo a medida que a pessoa toma decisões. O que você está pensando em fazer assim que acordar?_

– _Mandar a Hiyono embora – Ayumu disse balançando os ombros. _

– _Isso, então esse vai ser o futuro – Rio respondeu após revirar os olhos. – Você realmente acha que ela vai aceitar se dispensada novamente? Se você fizer isso ela vai se afastar de vez, e você vai se afundar ainda mais no trabalho, e sabe que não adianta tentar esquecê-la procurando outra mulher... _

– _Não acredito que estou conversando sobre isso com você! – Ayumu resmungou aborrecido. _

– _Ora, senhor Narumi, as nossas aparências são de pessoas que de alguma forma tiveram alguma influência na sua vida – Rio explicou impaciente. – Pense bem antes de tomar alguma decisão, se der mais algum passo errado, esse pode ser seu futuro. _

– _Se for o melhor para a Hiyono, eu não me importo – Ayumu murmurou de cabeça baixa. _

– _Você a ama a esse ponto? – Rio perguntou e pela primeira vez ficou assombrada com a reação dele. _

_Ayumu ficou quieto. Não sabia o que responder. Queria que Hiyono fosse feliz. Só isso. _

– _Então, eu acho que você tem que ver mais uma coisa – Rio disse estalando os dedos. _

_Ayumu não teve tempo de dizer que não queria ver nada, no momento seguinte já se encontrava em um novo lugar totalmente desconhecido. _

_Ele suspirou imaginando o que aquela louca iria lhe mostrar. Será que já não havia visto demais para uma noite só? Ele olhou para os lados, e viu que Rio estava um pouco afastada e não demorou muito para que ele percebesse que Hiyono andando ainda segurando a mão da menina que estava com ela no cemitério. _

_Quando chegaram diante da porta da casa Hiyono pegou as chaves, mas antes que chegasse a tocar na maçaneta a porta abriu e um Hizume nada contente apareceu._

– _Aonde você estava? – ele perguntou segurando-a pelo braço. _

– _Eu levei Ayame ao shopping! – Hiyono exclamou nervosa enquanto tentava se soltar, mas ele a puxou com tanta força que Ayumu pensou que ele não demoraria para deslocar o braço dela. _

– _Foi só isso mesmo... – Ayame começou a dizer assustada, mas Hizume arrastou Hiyono para dentro de casa e deixou a filha do lado de fora. – Não! Pai! Não bate nela, por favor! – a menina exclamou chorando enquanto batia na porta. _

_Ayumu sentiu seus dedos se fecharem rapidamente. Não pensou duas vezes antes de avançar em direção a casa. Não deixaria que Hizume machucasse Hiyono! _

– _Narumi! – Rio exclamou rindo. – Não adianta ir até lá!_

– _Mas esse maldito não pode encostar um só dedo nela! – Ayumu exclamou completamente irado. _

– _Nossa, se eu soubesse que você iria ficar assim teria mostrado a noite que ele tocou bem mais que um dedo... – Rio exclamou recomeçando a rir. _

– _Estou falando sério, Rio! – Ayumu exclamou entre os dentes. _

– _Eu também estou – ela disse bastante séria. – Pense bem no que você vai fazer quando acordar, se agir de forma errada, pode ser que não esteja vivo para proteger a sua adorada maluquinha..._

_E dizendo isso ela desapareceu._

Hiyono quase caiu quando se moveu um pouco mais do que deveria. Acabara adormecendo ao lado da cama dele, e quando acordou sentiu uma forte dor no pescoço pela posição ruim que encontrara.

– Ai, ai – ela resmungou levantando-se e indo até a janela. A neve caia timidamente. Há muito tempo Hiyono não achava aquele um espetáculo tão bonito. Tinha lembranças tão ruins do seu ultimo natal... Havia acabado de perder o filho que esperava, Ayumu não se importara, e acabaram terminando. Nem ela sabia como havia conseguido suportar tudo aquilo sozinha.

E agora o encontrava naquele estado na rua. Ayumu podia estar longe, mas conseguia sempre encontrar um motivo para deixá-la preocupada.

Talvez quando ele acordasse a mandasse ir. Hiyono já estava acostumada com aquilo, mas sabia que iria doer.

– Hiyo... – Ayumu murmurou assustando-a.

– Narumi-san! – ela exclamou voltando para perto da cama. – Como se sente?

– O que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou fazendo com que ela suspirasse aborrecida.

– Está bem, não está? – Hiyono pegou sua bolsa que estava largada em cima da cadeira e fez o movimento de que iria sair.

– Espere... – Ayumu murmurou e não era preciso mais nenhuma palavra para que o corpo dela estancasse onde estava.

Por que ele sempre conseguia o que queria?

– Eu o encontrei ferido na rua – Hiyono explicou ainda de costas para ele. – Chamei a ambulância, eles acharam que eu era sua namorada e eu acabei vindo junto. Estava muito preocupada, desculpe-me...

– Por que está se desculpando? – Ayumu perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha enquanto tentava se levantar, mas logo levou a mão ao abdômen onde o ferimento ainda incomodava muito.

– Não faça esforço, Narumi-san! – Hiyono exclamou exasperada largando a bolsa no chão e correu para ajudá-lo.

Ayumu segurou a mão dela e a fitou longamente. Hiyono sentiu o rosto esquentar perigosamente e tentou desviar o olhar.

– Por quê? – ele perguntou novamente.

– Você não me quer por perto – Hiyono disse nervosa. – Eu sei que não devia ter vindo, por isso eu peço...

Ayumu não permitiu que ela concluísse a frase. Colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dela. Hiyono arregalou os olhos, mas não se moveu nem um milímetro.

– Eu não sei a razão, mas eu sinto que sou eu que tenho lhe agradecer – Ayumu murmurou sorrindo docemente para ela. – Por ter passado este natal comigo mesmo eu não tendo sido a melhor das companhias.

– Não fale assim, Narumi-san! – Hiyono exclamou tentando se afastar, mas sua vontade era de puxá-lo daquela cama e pedir que ele a beijasse para matar toda aquela saudade que sentia, mas tentava se controlar e lembrar que ele estava doente. – Quantas vezes falei para você não sair em missões sozinho?

– Na verdade, não era uma missão – Ayumu disse maneando levemente a cabeça. – O carinha tentou me assaltar, e eu me defendi.

– Se defendeu coisa nenhuma! – Hiyono gritou dando um tapinha no braço dele. Ayumu riu enquanto murmurava um "Isso dói!".

– É, talvez eu esteja precisando de um treinamento – o rapaz disse levando uma das mãos a testa.

– O que precisa é parar de trabalhar desse jeito! – Hiyono exclamou exasperada. – O que estava fazendo voltado para casa àquela hora?

– O que você está fazendo andando pela rua àquela hora? – ele devolveu a pergunta, e Hiyono arregalou os olhos nitidamente sem saber o que responder.

– Na... Nada, Narumi-san! – Hiyono exclamou nervosa.

– Hiyono... Você não consegue me enganar – Ayumu disse a fitando bastante sério.

– Eu não sabia para onde ir – Hiyono murmurou por fim. – Estava sozinha, sentindo falta da minha família na Alemanha... Comecei a andar, e acho que meus pés acabariam me levando até a sua casa.

Ayumu levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela e a tocou levemente. Hiyono fechou os olhos sentindo o toque suave dos dedos dele. Como tinha saudade daquele carinho! Mas simplesmente não conseguia se deixar levar, a única imagem que aparecia diante de seus olhos fechados era a face inexpressiva quando terminaram o noivado.

Com cuidado ela afastou a mão dele e tentou sorrir.

– Eu... Acho melhor ir – ela disse um pouco sem graça.

– Eu sou um idiota – Ayumu falou fazendo com que Hiyono se voltasse pra ele com os olhos arregalados. – Eu achei que me afastar de você faria você mais feliz. Você não sorria mais, vivia triste e cabisbaixa, achei que te afastando você poderia voltar a viver...

– Como você pôde? – Hiyono perguntou completamente fora de si. – Você não tinha o direito de decidir por mim! Se eu estava triste era porque você estava me tratando de um jeito mais frio do que eu estava acostumada! Queria que eu fosse só sorrisos a cada olhar de desprezo que eu recebia? Dissesse que havia perdido o nosso filho com um sorriso? Eu não sou como você!

– Eu não estava te desprezando, Hiyono! – Ayumu exclamou exasperado, mas logo parou de falar com uma expressão de dor.

– Narumi-san! – ela exclamou preocupada.

– Eu estou bem – ele murmurou balançando levemente a mão em um sinal de impaciência.

– Não tem jeito – Hiyono disse abaixando a cabeça. – Eu continuo me preocupando com você, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu.

– Ajude-me, Hiyono – Ayumu sussurrou a fitando de um modo que Hiyono jamais havia visto antes. Ele estava tão sério, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia desesperado. – Eu não quero mais continuar vivendo assim, mas não vou conseguir sozinho...

– Você por acaso está querendo que...? – Hiyono começou a perguntar confusa, mas Ayumu não permitiu que ela terminasse a frase, a puxou para perto de si e a beijou.

A principio Hiyono tentou se afastar. Colocou as duas mãos sobre o peito dele, e tentou empurrá-lo, mas a vontade de corresponder, e a saudade que sentia dele eram maiores que a sua razão, e nem se deu conta quando entreabriu os lábios permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Mas, é claro que tentou conter ao máximo seus impulsos quando lembrou que ainda estavam no hospital e que Ayumu estava ferido.

– Volta pra mim, Hiyo, volta... – Ayumu murmurou com um sorriso assim que seus lábios se desencontraram.

– Você tem certeza de que o bandido não acertou a sua cabeça? – Hiyono perguntou assustada. Ayumu riu e beijou levemente os lábios dela.

– Não – Ayumu disse tirando algumas mechas dos olhos dela. – Eu só não quero mais que você sofra, e eu percebi que não é te afastando de mim que você vai ser feliz.

– Demorou um ano pra perceber isso? – Hiyono gritou revoltada, mas logo levou as mãos à boca lembrando que não podia fazer barulho. – Narumi-san é mau! Bobo e idiota! E se eu estiver com alguém?

– Se estivesse não estaria indo até a minha casa – Ayumu murmurou após girar os olhos.

Hiyono abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem saber o que dizer. Deu outro tapa no braço dele e cruzou os braços.

– Narumi-san é mau... – resmungou aborrecida.

– Eu estava com saudade dessa frase – Ayumu sorriu e Hiyono girou os olhos.

– Tudo bem, Ayumu – Hiyono disse por fim. – Mas se você sair um dedinho sequer da linha eu juro que...

– Vai me chamar de mau? – ele perguntou balançando a cabeça.

– Você não me leva a sério! – Hiyono exclamou batendo levemente o pé no chão.

– Levo sim – Ayumu falou e segurou as mãos dela. – Eu prometo que nada vai acontecer, aprendi a minha lição.

– Que lição? – Hiyono perguntou confusa.

– Não posso ser feliz tentando me manter isolado. Quero muito fazer as pazes com o meu irmão, e depois me casar com você – Ayumu disse segurando as mãos dela com força.

– Casar? – Hiyono repetiu e ele percebeu que os olhos dela brilharam.

"_Eu quero muito que você me ensine a viver novamente, Hiyo...",_ Ayumu pensou com um leve sorriso enquanto ela começava a tagarelar sobre os planos que tinha para os dois.

**FIM**


End file.
